1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water purifiers, and in particular, it comprises a method and an electronic device for water purification while flowing and in an open cointainers.
2. Prior Art
Choosing of the method of water purification depends on the level of impurity and the required degree of purification. Therefore various methods used in the process of water purification have some advantages and disadvantages. Beyond mechanical (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,919) and electrochemical (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,866) methods, predominantly chemical means of water purification such as chlorination and fluorination are in practice.
In the case of chemical conditioning of water by simple adding of chlorine or by means of a respective delivering device (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,286; 4,236,922; 4,248,681; 4,381,240), the presence of chlorine precludes biological purification of water (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,450). Therefore, attempts were made to avoid this limitation. Electric current, in the form of square impulses with reversion of polarity by using an electromagnetic relay, has been proposed. However, the polarity reversal of impulses was relative to the same referece electrode (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,286; 3,785,954). The subsequently alternating reversal of the polarity of electric impulses, relative to one electrode, is still in the art although the electromagnetic relay was changed for electronic switching (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,507; 4,263,114; 4,384,943). The efficiency of the devices in such cases is diminished in time because deposition of materials inhibiting the process on the electrodes and because of uneven use of the electrodes.
Up to date methods of water purification are based on electrolysis and production of chlorine or other chemically active compounds (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,992; 4,263,114; 4,384,943).
The proposed method is based on disintegration of the membrane and inhibition of metabolic processes within the organism by delivering resonant frequency electric field and low frequency electrical square impulses of opposite polarity.